Everybody plays
by Eternalukyou
Summary: A song fic to the Reel Big Fish song 'Everybody plays guitar'. What happens when the g-boys decide they want to start a band? Light yaoiness, very light. Beer, Sake, screaming fans and one very ahppy Wufei! Read it, Review it, Tell me what ya think. My fi
1. Default Chapter Title

I was going to go call my find and get them all together...  
By: Shellie Hutchings  
Song by: Reel big fish  
  
Was gunna call my friends and get them all together   
  
Quatra: Well I play the violin, and Trowa plays the flute...  
  
Duo: That a start...I can sing quite well, I can also pla  
y lead guitar.  
  
Quatra: Wufei plays drums... Humm... didn't Heero play bass?  
  
Duo: Yea, he did. I showed me a picture once of a band he was in....   
  
I was gunna go and start at band  
  
Quatra: So what do you guys think?  
  
Trowa: //_-   
  
Heero: I think it's dumb  
  
Wu: (tiny smile creeps across his face)  
  
but everything I want to do has already been done  
  
Duo: there always 'The G-boys' you know like the gundam boys.  
  
Heero: Yea we want to announce to the world we're the pilots. (Heero look another long sip of the bottle in front of him)  
  
Quatra: What about... Grocery cart killer... Kinda morbid...  
  
Heero: Been done...  
  
Quatra: Era?  
  
Heero: that too.  
  
Quatra: Hands down?  
  
Heero: that too...  
  
Why would I wanna go and do it again?  
  
Duo: (dropping _another_ empty bottle [of What? ^_^] on the floor with all the others) What about 'Semi-atomic pickled weasels of death'.   
  
Trowa: //_-  
  
Wu: (smiling more as he dumps another cup of sake back)  
  
Heero: no, that sucks Maxwell... I like 'the Shingami's Angels'  
  
Duo: Then we sound like Girls, what about Shinigami's followers'  
  
Quatra: Shinigami's partisans? Shingami's disciples?   
  
Duo: Shingami's partisans! I Like it! (Duo passes out from to much alcohol.)  
  
Here it goes a little something like this  
  
Lights flashed in numerous colors, in front of the stage people dance and swayed briskly to the music till it stop and the curtain where drawn on the stage stood Shingami partisan. Duo stood in front of the mic, guitar in hand, wearing a black mesh top. Next to him, Heero, black colored shirt unbuttoned. Then Quatra, electric violin ticked under this youth full chin, tight black (plastic?!?) Tank top. Wu sat at the drum set smiling ear to ear, he had conveniently seem to have misplaced his shirt.  
  
Duo: Everyone! I am Shinigami! (With a enthusiastic cheer Duo began to play, quickly followed by the other g-boys.)  
  
Ya ya ya, ya ya ya, ya ya ya  
  
(it was around 10 now and things where starting to heat up,)  
  
Was gunna call my friends and get em' all together I was gunna go and start a band  
  
(Heero Swayed uncharictieristicly to the music he played, getting involed with the vibration to the 4 strings that rung in low, base setting notes. Behind him he could see Quatra dancing around shaking his rear as he played bobbing his head and singing into the head set that he had nested in his hair)  
  
But everything I want to do has already been done, why would I wanna go and do it again?  
  
(Duo tried everything he could think of to keep the crowd going, but he was loosing them)  
  
Everybody, everybody, everybody, play guitar!  
  
(Duo was desperate so as he sung loudly with new found talent he ripped off his shirt and tossed it to the audience who roared in reply. He began to dance still singing and play, shaking his body around like there was no tomorrow, with in seconds Quatra was up with the and they where dancing around flaunting there rock hard bodies so flamboyantly that some of the girl up close reached toward them)  
  
Well she so cute if you now what I mean, she the cutest little girl that I've ever seen  
  
(Hilde paid the man at the door end entered the bar, her eyes shot around the room and she pulled of her beret. This wasn't her kind of place. She made he was to the stage watching the two strangely familiar boys dance as they played the music that bled through the large speakers)  
  
Duo: (He sang louder snd played harder, smiling all the while) Come on everyone!  
  
Quatra: (dose the xena war cry and slides on his knees his hands moving faster then the strobe lights, letting short, fast beat notes escape from the violine he played so well)   
  
Maybe shell like me if I play guitar, maybe she'll like me If I'm the lead singer  
  
Wu: YEAAA!!!!![his only line] (Wu is was past dunk by now and the clock if marking midnight, most of the softer crtowd have left and the harder crreew have taken there places.)   
  
Hilde: (Stood at the base of the stage watching silently among the sea of screaming girls.)  
  
Duo: (He didn't see Hilde and approached the edge of the stage and grabed the hand of one on the out stretched girl and pulled her on stage the rest of the band kept playing) What's your name?  
  
Girl: Korin.  
  
Duo: where ya from?  
  
Girl: Montana  
  
Duo: You came along way. Who are you here with?  
  
Girl: My frinds Alice and Audra.  
  
Duo: (With his arm around Korin) Alice, Audra, come up here. (Two rather sexy girls climbed up on the stage.) How would you guys like a kiss? (All three girl blushed) Wu get up here.  
  
Wu: (to tipsy to really understand what going on. Get up and walks across the stage) All three girl kiss him and he smiles wider.   
  
Duo: That's not all, Wufei Chang here just so happens to be free to night why don't you girls take him and show him a nice time.  
  
Girl: YEAA! ( She and the two other girl take Wu's arms and run off stage)  
  
Duo: YEAA! (He started to play again)  
  
Ya! Oh Yea! There are so many bands and we all look the same!  
  
Heero: We'll be taking a short break, be back in ten minutes!  
  
Duo: Rock on!  
  
(All four of the remaining G-boys go back stage)  
  
I just saw them up on stage and I don't remember who good they played, cuse they can't sing!  
  
Someone in the crowd: YOU GUYS SUCK!  
  
Duo: (Comes back out and point to the guy who said that) Come here!  
  
SITC: (comes up on stage) Ya?  
  
Duo: FUCK YOU! (pushes back into the crowd, and goes back stage)  
  
But I pay just to see there face  
  
Quatra: How could you do that to Wufei?  
  
Duo: I don't know, it was fun! :) (Duo smiles wickedly) He'll thank me once he get a little.  
  
Quatra: I've never seen so many girl scream my name before.  
  
Heero: I've never heard any one scream my name before... except Relena that time we fu- ...Never mind (Heero took a drink from a long neck bottle)  
  
ya ya ya,  
  
Hilde: This is strange...  
  
All right, here we go!  
  
Duo: We're Back! YA! (the played again dancing and singing and sweating)  
  
Girls in crowd: DUO!! DUO WE LOVE YOU!  
  
Duo: I love you! (screams it out)  
  
Girls in crowd: (Some of them swoon or faint of make other. Noises over the blaring sound of the music)  
  
ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya  
  
Duo: Quatra!  
  
Quatra: (comes to Duo)  
  
Duo: (Smiles) Those girl love us! Right?  
  
Girl in crowd: WE LOVE YOU!! YEAAA!!!  
  
Quatra: We love you! (blows a kiss.)  
  
Trowa: //_- no body loves me  
  
Duo: Quatra, (smiles big and sarcastically)  
  
Quatra: Yea?  
  
Duo: I love you man! (hugs Quatra jokingly, half the audience starts to laugh)  
  
Quatra: I love you Duo! (Quatra kisses Duo rather sloppy on the lips then turns to the girls) YEAA!!  
  
Girl in crowd: YEAA! WE LOVE YOU TOO DUO!  
  
Every bodies in band ya ya ya  
  
Hilde: Eww...  
  
Have you heard about them oh oh oh  
  
Duo: (about 3 O'clock laying back stage) I have never done anything like the before in my life.  
  
Quatra: me either... I've never kissed a boy before...   
  
Duo: I meant the singing for people thing, it was fun.  
  
Quatra: I was fun, your not a bad kisser.  
  
Duo: Neither are you.  
  
Quatra: (stands up and pulls Duo into the broom closet)  
  
well, we try to be different but I guess that nothing new  
  
Shingami's pastiest, tomorrow at 9:00 don't miss it!  
Something new every night  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Sell out  
Fic by: Shelley Hutching  
Song by: Reel Big Fish  
  
Well I know you can't work in fast food all your life, but don't sign the paper to night  
  
Duo: (Talking a woman behind a desk.) Yes, Shingami's Partisan! Yea. (Pulls out a pen)  
  
Quatra: No don't!  
  
Duo: (signs the paper)  
  
She said but, it to late  
  
Lady: Congratulations and welcome to The Record Company (tm).  
  
Quatra: Why did you do that?  
  
Duo: (shrugs)  
  
I don't remember what I read  
  
Heero: What did it say?  
  
Duo: (Shrugs)  
  
Don't remember what it said  
  
Trowa: //_-  
  
Quatra: (paces uneaily)  
  
Duo: I don't remeber what it said but the lady said they pay us and that they make our CD's and get us a tour so I said yes.  
  
Wufei: incompetent fool... (mumbled)  
  
guess it doesn't matter,  
  
Back stage at some night club Shinigami's Partisans get ready for another performance. Heero made sure his shirt was unbuttoned and his spandex where in order, is gun hid and handy. Trowa sat in the front of a mirror a bottle of Hair cement in his hand, dumped in in his hair and with a comb brushes out his unibang, you can see the cement crystallizes.  
  
Trowa: //_- ahh yea... perfection  
  
Quatra: Slipped on his plastic tank top and sat a new head band on under his blonde hair and smiled. Duo stood up.  
  
Duo: Come on guy let's go!   
  
All five G-boy go out on stage and start to play.  
  
I guess it doesn't matter anymore  
  
After the show the G-boys stand in a ring of reporter and people with offers. Duo handles them one at a time, the rest of the boy just standong behind him, silent.  
  
Reporter 1: IS IT TRUE YOU LOVE QUATRA, TROWA?  
  
Trowa: //_-  
  
Reporter 2: DUO IS THAT YOUR REAL HAIR?  
  
Duo: Oh course it is!  
  
Reporter 1: Heero! Is-  
  
Reporter 2: Heero -s it True-  
  
Reporter 1 to reported 2: I was talking to him, would you shut up! (they start to fight.)  
  
Duo: Come on. (They battle there way through the crowd of screaming girls and reporters to the limo outside and drive off as fast as they can. Wufei perched a on few phone book behind the steering wheel)  
  
Cuse your gunna go the record store  
  
Reporter 1: Today only, Shinigami's Partisan giving autograph at The Record company's Store (tm).   
  
Girl: Duo Maxwell, can I have you autograph (she pulled her short pleaded skirt) Right here.  
  
Duo: (smiles widely) Alright (sighs the girl hip).  
  
Girl: Thank you (kisses him on the cheek.)  
  
your gunna give em' all your money  
  
Girl 2: Heero! Heero Yuy! (she slams a picture down on the table of Heero in a Speedo.) Will you sign this? PLEASE?  
  
Wu: (looking over Heero's shoulder) I see...  
  
Heero: (grumbled something about no one was supposed to see and signs it.)  
  
Girl 2: Thank you so much Heero Yuy I love you!  
  
Radio plays what they want you to hear  
  
In the limo one of the Shinigami's Partisans song come on the radio called 'Far away' a slow romantic song The Record Company (tm) made them sing.  
  
Duo: I hate this song.  
  
Quatra: Out of all the song I like this one the least  
  
Trowa: //_-  
  
Wu: (Takes a long drink of Sake)  
  
Heero: (is answering Fan mail on his lap top)  
  
They tell me it cool  
  
One of the Fan e-mail read  
  
Dear Heero Yuy,  
  
I am your number one fan. I've been to all your concerts, I think Your so fucking neat. I love you because you play guitar! Your the best I love you song 'Far away' Because you sing in it and I feel like you singing it to me, Thank you Heero Yuy!  
  
Love   
Chelsea Yuy (I even legally changed my name for you)  
  
P.s. I'll see you at your next concert I won back stage passes.  
  
I just don't belive it!  
  
Duo: (Read over Heero's shoulder) thats bull Shit. (take a another drink for a bottle of hard liquor.)  
  
Heero: (nods and take the bottle from Duo)  
  
Duo: give that back!  
  
Heero: (takes a huge gulp and hands it back)  
  
Quatra: I don't know anyone who can hold there liquor like Heero can. Here Duo. I want some. (take a bigger gulp that Heero and almost pukes)  
  
Duo: (Laughs)  
  
  
Sell out with me oh ya.  
  
The G-boys show up drunk to their own concert. The stadium is pack with screaming girls. Shingami's Partisans take there places on the stage and start to sing all the stupid song The Record Company (tm) makes them sing. The groups is loosing interest but the fan keep on screaming.  
  
Sell out with me tonight  
  
The line for there new CD is tremendous and with in minutes they run out of copies, the remaining line is furious and starts screaming. The G-boys can hardly hear it over the endless babbling of the fan who won back stage passes who was telling them there person stats that she knows by heart.  
  
Duo: Oh god...  
  
The record company gunna give me lots of money and everything gunna be alright  
  
Quatra: This isn't fun anymore...  
  
Duo: What are we supposed to do? Their paying us good money for this.  
  
Quatra: Is that all you think about?  
  
Duo: No... (takes a long drink the passes the bottle to Heero who take a drink and passes it on)^_^  
  
Heero: (Super Drunk) It's guuna be alright Maxwell... (passes out)X_X  
  
Wu: o_O  
  
Trowa: //_- (passes the bottle but doesn't take a drink.)  
  
Quatra: (finishes the bottle) We have a press meeting in the mourning.. I'm going to sleep) Closes his eyes and half passes out, half falls asleep from exhaustion.) =_=  
  
No more flipping burgers, pulling on my silly hat, ya know  
  
Duo: (Stand in front to the stove flipping hamburger patties with a Mcdonalds' hat on, the boss comes in and yells at him for dropping on the one on the floor. Storm out and pick up a guitar and start to play)  
  
The alarm clock if buzzing like it has for the past two hours, Duo sat straight up in bed and look at the clock,   
  
Duo: NINE O'CLOCK!! KUSO!  
  
Quatra: opens one eye) Go to sleep Shinigami... (Quatra can't sit up with out feeling dizzy, hang over to strong.)  
  
No I don't want that no more  
  
Duo: Lays back down) fuck that... (yawn) head hurts  
  
Trowa //_- zzZZzzZZzz  
  
Heero: (mumbles in sleep) Relena... hold still while I stick... this in you...  
  
Duo: o_O  
  
I didn't ask when we get paid  
  
Duo: WHEN DO WE GET PAID?!  
  
Agent: Next week.  
  
Duo: THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!  
  
Agent: Maxwell, honey, sweetie, darling, I'll see what I can do.  
  
Quit my day job any ways  
  
Quatra: I don't think we're having fun anymore Duo...  
  
Trowa: We're not [His only line]  
  
Quatra: See!  
  
Guess it doesn't matter  
  
Duo: there nothing we can do (shrugs and signs another girls picture)  
  
Guess it dosen't matter any more!  
  
Quatra: (autographing some chicks shoe)   
  
Girl: Wanna come home with me Quatra?  
  
Quatra: (Smiles) Why don't you take Wufei instead.  
  
Girl: Alright (takes Wufei by the arms and the two leave)  
  
Cuse your gunna go the record store  
  
Heero: (Enters record store to find a new CD to listen to in His Gundam and is mauled by a bunch of girl standing by the Heero Yuy life sized cut out)  
  
your gunna give em' all your money  
  
Auctioneer: TODAY only you can purchase an actual pair Of Trowa Barton's pants!  
  
Girls: WOW!  
  
Radio plays what they want you to hear  
  
Duo: (groaning) If we have to sing this song again.. I swear..  
  
They tell me it cool  
  
On stage the G-boys are playing.   
  
Girl: WE LOVE YOU DUO!  
  
Duo: (groans) I LOVE YOU!  
  
Trowa: No one loves me //_-  
  
Wu: (Smiles) They all love me!  
  
I just don't believe it!  
  
Wu spend another night in another girl's bed after Duo send him off with another adoring fan.  
  
Sell out with me oh ya.  
  
Wufei comes in the next day just in time to leave for another concert, he groans and yawns. Quatra hands him a rather large bottle of Sake that was half gone and by the look on Quatra face, he drank the other half of the bottle.   
  
Duo: Come on Guys! Let go show the guys what we can do!  
  
Sell out with me tonight  
  
Quatra: They know what we can do, they own our albums.  
  
The record company gunna give me lots of money and everything gunna be ...  
  
Duo goes storming into The Record Company (tm) followed by the other g-boy, all looking pissed in there own way)  
  
chorus   
  
Duo: (Rips the contract into a million pieces and storm out the door followed by a smug look Heero's face)  
  
Baby don't ya sigh that paper tonight  
  
Lady behind desk: (Stunned) You can just quit!  
  
But she said I can't work in fast food all my life!  
  
Duo: We just did... I guess we just go back to beaing normal... (he thinks about it for a moment) Nah... 


End file.
